A friend's Betrayal
by paulwolfgirl26
Summary: Bella has had her heart broken with the help of her best friend she slowly heals though not completely until she meets that special someone in collage. but what happens once Bella returns with a new love .she meets her best friend fiancee Paul at a bonfire and Paul imprints on her what will they do ?will they fight the imprint? or except it
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

My name is Bella Swan. I'm 5'0 tall pale skin and I have curves in all the right places it didn't happen without a hell of a lot of work. five years ago I had my heartbroken by a vampire named Edward Cullen it was difficult but I got through with the help of my best friend Rachel and josh if it wasn't for them I don't know where I would be. I graduated high school I headed straight for collage in Los Angeles. I kept in touch with Rachel josh Seth and of course my dad it was the first day of class where I met him Caleb McCall. I ran right into him I was looking at my schedule and bumped right into him when I bumped into him for a second I thought it was Embry Call Rachel's little brother Jacob best friend. He wasn't of course. Caleb and I had an instant connection we were friends first, 6 months later it became more a year later we moved in together we have been together ever sense we had just graduated collage and were heading back to my home town we were at the airport waiting for Seth my soon to be brother to pick us up.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"A black jeep pulled up right in front of us. The window rolled down.

"Hey Bella," Seth said with a smile.

"Seth!" I yelled and dropped my bags I jumped in the jeep and hugged Seth. "Look at you, you have grown into a fine young man your not the scrawny little Seth I left behind."

"what can I say I'm a growing boy." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry not to ruin the moment or anything but where can I put our bags?" Caleb asked.

"Sorry dude, " Seth said looking at Caleb Seth popped open the trunk. Caleb through the bags in the back and hopped in the backseat.

"Caleb babe, you don't mind if I ride shot gun with my bro do you?"

"Of course not baby you two haven't seen each other in years." He replied with a smiled. I couldn't help it I leaned over my seat and kissed my babe.

"So Seth, this your jeep?" I asked.

"yup just bought it 5 months ago." Seth rolled down the window and lit a cigarette and started smoking. I grabbed it and through it out the window "what the hell Bella? Seth questioned me not looking pleased at all I just through his cigarette out the window.

"Sorry Seth, it was just instinct. I don't allow Caleb to smoke in the car or in front of me. you understand right?"

"It's cool Bella, I get it I should asked if you were cool with it before I took the smoke out." I smiled and nodded at him.

" Seth this is my boyfriend Caleb ,Caleb my bro Seth." Seth and Caleb both laughed.

"Nice to meet you bro, Bella talk about all the time."

"Nice to meet you too Caleb" Seth smiled. Before I knew it we were pulling into dads house. "Oh here Bella, before I forget here are the keys to the quest house out back."

" So Seth, what's up with everyone in the pack? Sam and Emily married last year they are doing great. Jared and Kim moved in together a year after you left. they aren't doing so great right now. Kim wants marriage and a family Jared doesn't. Embry, Jacob, Quil, are still single. I'm sure you know Paul and Rachel are together and are engaged."

"Yes, "I smiled. "Rachel cant stop talking about him. She's so in love with him. I'm looking forward to meeting him."

"You'll love him." Seth replied sarcastically. Okay it appears Seth doesn't like him wonder why. I thought to myself.

"So I'm guessing Rachel's is Paul's…" Seth shook his head no. Caleb go through the side of the house the house is in the back I through him the keys he nodded grabbed the bags and headed to the house.

"What happens when he imprints? Did he think of that? He will Rachel's heart."

"Paul knows one day he will imprint but he doesn't care he really loves Rachel. He says when it happens he will fight it. We all know it cant be done. Sam tried fighting it for Leah but instead wound up sleeping with Emily it was too strong. We all tried talking sense into him. But it's a no go. Listen Bella I love to sit here and chat but I have to go help Emily set up for the bonfire.

"I'll see you there Seth" I said as I excited the jeep. I walked to the quest house, I opened the door Caleb was past out on the couch. Caleb? Caleb? Baby. "I jumped him he jumped dropping to the floor.

"What? Babe? Did I?"

"Yes Caleb, you dropped me."

"Sorry Baby, What happened? Everything Okay?"

"Nothing Babe, sorry I startled you, you were sleeping and I missed you." I replied sticking my bottom lip out.

**Lemon Ahead**

" I rubbed his leg up and down and bit my bottom lip. "Damn baby," he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and ran us the room. I shredded my clothes then Caleb's off. Caleb threw me on the bed I rolled us over and climbed on top of him. I ran my hands over his naked skin. I got on my knees and took hisshaft into my mouth he grunted and grabbed a fist full of my hair one of my hands reached to cradle his balls he moaned when I licked up and down his shaft "stop…. I want to um inside of you. He rolled us over and slid inside of me. Your so wet for me babe and all mine…say it.." He commanded.

"I'm yours" I grunted out" …all yours."

"Oh yeah, that's right you are mine and only mine."

"Oh yes, Caleb harder baby." He sounded pounding in me I climaxed then he did. He rolled us over and pulled me to him. I placed my head on his chest. Caleb closed his eyes I kissed his chest closing my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"_You don't get angry when I change the plans._

_Somehow your never out of second chances,_

_Won't say I told you so when I'm wrong again_

_I'm so lucky I found a true friend,_

"Hello?

"Where you at Bella? Its me Seth your future bro."

"Hey Seth what up? Everything okay?

"Of course, just wondering where you at? The bonfire started an hour ago. You still coming?"

"Yeah, we will just get dressed and be an out way. You can pick us up right? we don't have a car."

"I'm on my way be there before you know it."

"Caleb get dressed Seth is on his way." We both got dressed. Me in some black skinny jeans, red button up blouse, black leather ankle boots, I put some lotion on, body spray, leather jacket and waited on the couch for Caleb. Caleb came into the living room. He was looking damn sexy. I whistled yummy you looking damn sexy babe. I jumped him I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed the heck out of him I ran my fingers through his long hair. I hared someone clear there throat .I looked up and there stood Seth looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here I had to laugh at that. I jumped off of Caleb and noticed Seth was blushing. "Seth are you blushing? I smirked.

"No of course not I don't blush."

"It's okay Seth, I patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek. I think it's cute.

"Yeah, yeah, cute lets get out of here." We all walked out to the jeep and hopped in. I cuddled next to Caleb wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder. "I had a feeling something was going to happen something that a lot of people but I didn't know what and that scared me. I love you Caleb." I closed my eyes.

"Forever and ever babe," that was our thing I would say I love you and he'd say forever and ever .Since the first time we said I love you_. _I opened my eyes just as we came to a stop. Seth looked upset he got out and stormed to the bonfire Caleb and I followed suet. I grabbed Caleb hand. Once we reached the beach I noticed Seth arguing with some blonde blued eyed chick. he looked angry at her she was crying and looked like she was begging. I spotted Rachel with a drink in her hand talking to Emily young. She spotted me dropping drink and running over to me. She looked cute she was wearing a blue short dress that reached mid thigh, her long raven hair was in loose curls.

"Bella reached grabbed me and hugged me as if shed never see me again. You have no idea how much I have missed you she pulled back smiling and kissed my cheek. I grabbed Rachel's hand "Rachel this is my other half Caleb, Caleb my best friend Rachel." Rachel smiled at him. It's great to meet you Caleb, Bella has told me a lot about you glad to finally meet you.

" It's great to meet you too Rachel, Bella has truly missed you." Caleb says pulling me to him kissing the top of my head.

"You guys are so cute." Rachel smiled at us both. "I was to introduce you to wait for it…. my fiancée. I can't believe I'm engaged I'm so excited. Paul babe come here real quick." A tall Quileute man walked over he was about 6 feet tall wearing some blue jeans ,black leather boots, black tight t-shirt, and a leather jacket. I couldn't see his face but from the looks of it he was damn sexy. I had never met Paul and by the looks of it he was the sexist pack member. Paul grabbed Rachel and kissed her. Rachel giggled at him. "Paul this is my best friend Bella, Bella my Paul." We locked eyes and I was lost. I wanted to run to him and wrap my legs around his waist and taste those lips. He was staring me with his mouth hanging open he was looking at me like I was the only girl in the world so much love devotion. I snapped out of the trace I was in when Caleb touched my shoulder. I shook my head and I saw Jared nudge Paul and I wanted to punch him as Paul turned away from me and turned to Jared. Paul looked horrified and slightly scared he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella," he turned to Rachel, "babe I'm starving," she laughed. "your always hungry," she grabbed his hand and led him to the table foul of food. I grabbed Caleb hand and sat next to Seth on the log.

"Hey Seth, everything okay I saw you arguing with some blonde chick."

"It's fine nothing to worry about." He smiled bit I could tell it wasn't aright but I let it go. So ,where were you guys?"

" We met Paul Rachel's fiancée."

"How'd that go? Fun isn't he? "

"It went well he seems really nice." Seth spit his drink all over himself. Then ripped his shirt off which left him a white under shirt.

"Paul nice doubtful," Seth replied sarcastically, Paul is a total jackass he's hotheaded volatile. Before he got with Rachel he was a total man-whore he slept with any and everything. He even slept with my ex .I dumped her when I found out. Alexi that was the girl I was arguing with she wants me back but that isn't going to happen she wont take no for an answer." He sighed. Seth got up and walked to the water and sat on a rock .I notice Leah go sit next to him and grab a hold of his hand. Paul sat across from Caleb and I Rachel sitting next to me in that moment I wanted to hurt her which frightened me. I think I know what happened when Paul and I looked into each other eyes. I believe it was an imprint when I was dating Edward ,Rosalie and I wear close and she told me what an imprint was. Paul grabbed Rachel hand and kissed it that made my chest hurt him touching hurt. It was like a thousand knifes being thrown at my chest. I kept sneaking glances I noticed he did the same. I looked around I noticed Sam talking to Seth, Caleb talking with Embry and Leah. Caleb laughed at something Embry said e had the most amazing laugh. I cant and wont lose him. There has to be a way to fight the Imprint. I had to go talk to Sam but first I need to use the restroom. I walked tell I reached Emily and Sam's house just as I reached the house I heard voices. I peeked and saw Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, and Seth.

"You can't do this Paul, this will break Rachel's heart imprinting on her best friend and leaving her for said best friend. Is that what you want? Sam told you not to get involved with her that you would break her heart when you imprinted and now look at where we are at."

"You think I want this? You think I want some leeches leftovers." He snapped at Jacob. "If you think that you're an idiot. I love ra..rac..rach…Rachel." He spat out her name as if he were disgusted with her. "fuck,"fuck it all shit" he snarled out and punched the wall missing Seth by an inch. "I can fight it guys I can I can do it for her." Sam sighed shaking his head at Paul.

"Paul you can't fight it, it will only make things worse but she's your imprint it's your decision." Paul nodded "thank Sam." Sam nodded at him. Jacob looked relived at that. Jared looked at Paul with sympathy like he know fighting it would make matter worst. But he said nothing.

"I'll fight it too." They all turned to me shocked to see me there. Seth looked like he wanted to ran away he wouldn't look me in the eye just cast his eyes to the floor. Jared was looking at Paul who was looking shocked and panicked Sam shook his head, and Jacob was glaring in my direction. "I don't want the imprint anymore than you do I already have a lover thanks I smirked at them all. Besides who would want to be tied down to the man-whore of la push."

"It's not…I'm not like that anymore I've changed." He replied looking me in the eye begging me to believe him which was odd. Jacob was looking at him with a what the hell look. I shook my head at him and ran off. I heard Paul and Seth begging me to come back which I ignored. I grabbed the keys from Seth jacket jumped in the jeep and sped off. Once I ran into the guest house. I stripped off my pants, jacket, blouse, boots and, stockings. I was left in nothing but my braw and panties. I sat on the bed I glanced up and Paul was in front of me. I screamed a crawled further up the bed.

" What the hell? Paul get out of here I'm half naked here." His eyes were yellow oh no, that means its not Paul but his wolf. This is so not good. Paul just stay right there…I tried to run but he grabbed my legs pulling me to him. He ripped my braw and panties off with his teeth growling the entire time. He kissed me and I was lost all I saw was him. He ripped off his shorts without taking his lips from mine. He entered me roughly and god it was so amazing feeling him so hot and I loved it. I wrapped my legs around his waist grabbing his ass pulling him further into me. I saw Paul slowly coming back his honey eyes, but still slightly yellow. "Say your mine Bella. "Say it dammit" he yelled biting my nipple roughly.

"I'm yours you ass. I heard him let out a dark chuckle.

"Damn straight your mine and only ever mine." He replied in a dark voice that sent chills down my spine. He pumped in in out at in human speed. I climaxed and screamed his name as he bit my neck then licked it clean before he released into me. He rested his forehead against mine and kissed me softly. I never knew it could be this amazing he said with a fond smile.

"Fuck I yelled" what did we do? He rolled off me and I took the chance and moved to the edge of the bed. I chanced a look at him and he was horrified. I couldn't believe what we had just done to my best friend not to mention my boyfriend. I looked at Paul "I think you should leave Paul." He shook his head no at me.

" No Bella I'm not leaving."

"I thought you had to do and be whatever your imprint wants and right now I want you gone."

" I do but Bella please don't do this don't make me leave I want to be here with you."

"Just get out Paul don't make this any harder than it has to be." He sighed got up and put his shorts on.

"Please Bella call me when your ready don't keep me waiting to long in can only go so long without seeing you." He sighed and jumped out the window. I grabbed the shirt he left and put it on climbing under my cover and started sobbing. I betrayed the two people who I loved dearly and meant the world to me. I felt that a total bitch for doing this. I would lose them both I could feel it in my bones. This doesn't change anything I'll will still fight It. Rachel can stay with Paul and I with Caleb they will never know of my betrayal. I closed my eyes with that thought in mind and was out before I knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"The next morning I woke up and Caleb was sleeping next to me fully clothe, one leg over mine, an am holding my body tight to his, and face buried in my hair. This was going to be really hard but right now I need some alone time away from this house away from Caleb I thought I would go for a run to clear my head. I slowly climbed out of bed without waking up Caleb I took the the shirt off and placed some runny shorts white t shirt and runny shoes on and I put my hair in a bun. I took off out the door and started running out of know where I see Jared running toward me he looked like he didn't want to be here like maybe he should run in the other direction.

"Bella, how are you?" He sniffed me, like it was the most normal thing in the world which to him it probably was but it was kind of freaky. I mean who goes around sniffing people? really who? "Oh shit" Jared chuckled so that where he ran off to. I knew the fucker couldn't fight it.

"Jared, care to share what your talking about?" I asked him all while tapping my foot.

"Relax swan, I was just talking to myself. about a few minutes after you left we all went back to the bonfire Paul was talking to Jacob and out of no where looked at his phone and said he had to go no one knew where he went I still don't know where he's at Rachel called my worried guess Paul never showed up."

"Maybe he went home Jared ever think of that?"

"He probably went to his moms he usually goes there when he not with Rachel." Jared grabbed my face roughly and looked at my neck "oh shit Paul didn't oh man Sam isn't going to like this one bit."

"What are you talking about now Jared?" I asked getting angrier by the minute.

"Sorry Bella I keep mumbling. Paul marked you …wait a minute did he ask you if he could mark you?"

"No asshole, he didn't say anything about marking whatever that is .we didn't do a whole not of talking last night. I'm not happy about how thing turned out last night not one bit."

" I better go get Paul so he could explain everything to you "he then took off running. I was so shocked I said nothing but decided back to the house. Not even ten minutes later I heard foot step behind me.

"Bella?" I heard Paul call out to me which I ignored. I sighed "what do you want Paul?"

" I thought we could talk about the mark. I figured you'd want to know."

"Paul I better get to Sam's I supposed to drive Emily to the store. we will talk later." Paul nodded as Jared took off running.

"Marking is what happen when a wolf and his imprint are intimate. The wolf will have the urge to mark her the human has no control over it the wolf takes over there is nothing the human can do but sit back and watch. It usually doesn't happen the first night you are intimate in fact it has never happened before aside from Sam and myself of course. I believe the reason I marked you is because we both were trying to fight the imprint and my wolf didn't like that your his and only his as least that's how he sees it. You should know because you've been marked in the eyes of the tribe were considered married." He told me looking and me sadly. I glared at him.

"Married? Married? Are you serious?" Paul said nothing but looked at the ground shuffling his feet as if that was the most interesting thing. He sighed and spoke again though I wasn't sure I wanted to hear anymore.

" you will now carry my scent yow not be able to breed with anyone but me. I'm going to need to talk to Sam about the marking he will want to meet with you see the marking for himself. I'm going to have to talk to Rachel and you that boyfriend of yours. Also you should know Leah imprinted on that boyfriends of yours and she plans on telling him of the imprint and what it means .probably when Sam come which will most likely be tomorrow morning."

"I really want to hate Leah more than I already do but I can't at lest they didn't sleep together but we did. It's not her fault she imprinted. I just have to except it I hate it though I'll be expecting both Sam and Leah tomorrow morning." He nodded at me.

"I better get going have to talk to Sam, run some errands for my mom, them talk to Rachel."

"Yeah good idea, I better be getting home too see you around." I said as he walked away. I walked home I ran into the bathroom to take a nice relaxing bath turned on some classical music. It's about 30 minutes later when I heard Caleb get up. I got out the bath wrapped a towel around myself. And exited the bathroom. I changed into some black leggie, grey button down blouse that reached upper thigh, and black flats. I brushed my hair out. I walked to the kitchen and decided to make some over easy eggs, some sausage, with bacon. made enough for both myself and Caleb. I placed the food on both plates and placed them on the table.

"Morning babe, mmmm….breakfast smells amazing." he sat stuffing his mouth with food and mmmmm taste even better. I nodded at him. We both finished threw out plates in the sink and went to the living room, turned on the TV on just as how I met your mother came on. I cuddled up to Caleb he put his arm around me.

"Bella you here? Bella I know your there. please let me explain. open the door please." Seth begged.

"Alright Seth, give me a second. Caleb can you give us a moment alone to talk? "sure I'll be in the room." Once Caleb walked to the room and closed the door .I opened the door for Seth.

" Sam and I were talking when out of no where Jacob and Paul are arguing we didn't know what was going on. it was rare when they fought they had gotten pretty tight when Paul got with Rachel. Sam demanded to know what was going on Jared stormed over sighed in relived and said he was glad Paul had told Sam he imprinted. Paul lost it when he told Sam. told Jared to fuck off to stay out of his business. We all talked about the imprint that's when you came by."

"It's okay Seth I'm not mad at you never was just Paul he pissed me off .when he said I was a bloodsuckers leftover it made me feel like I was nothing, less than nothing."

"I'm sorry about that." Said told me with a sad look. He walked over to me hugged me and kissed my cheek. " I really have to get going I'm supposed to watch my baby cousin Clair while Emily does some errands. Then I have patrol afterwards." He smiled at me as he walked out. I walked into the bed room and stripped off all my clothes. I slipped off my shoes and climbed into my bed. I slipped under the cover and slipped Caleb's shorts and boxers off. He looked at me with a smirk and an raised eyebrow.

**Lemon ahead**

"A little eager aren't we? He smirked. He slid into me before I could say anything. "mmmmm I'm going to give it to you so good babe." He gently bites my bottom lip grabs a hand a cups my boob while slamming in and out of me. He flicks his finger at my clit and I lose it screaming his name. he grants and he too loses it. We are both breathing heavily and collapsed on the bed. Caleb pulled me to him I rested my head on his chest and pulled a leg over his I sighed, "I love you Caleb remember that." "I will Bella I love you too babe more then life itself." Is the last thing I heard before my eyes shut and I was out.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"_I woke up changed into some silky shorts, white spaghetti strap shirt, long blue knee socks. I put my hair up in a bun and walked to the living room to watch TV. I pulled my knee to my chest changed the to Law and order SVU.A few seconds later I looked and saw Caleb sitting next to me eating a granola bar._

"_Morning angel, "Caleb smiled kissing my cheek._

"_Morning babe, how long you been sitting here didn't even see you come in?"_

"_Came a few minutes after you did." I cuddled up to him and out of no where we heard a banging at the door. I got up and went to the door and opened. Leah was there looking murderess and Sam same mask as always._

"_Watch it Leah do I go to your house banging on your door. show some respect."_

"_Are you kidding me right now? Swan you slept with him knowing he was mine ,"she growled._

"_No Leah he isn't your not until he excepts it and decides to be with you. were still together so he still is mine he loves me Leah."_

"_Alright ladies that's enough lets get inside and talk about everything alright we both nodded at Sam. We walked in I sat next to Caleb Leah and Sam on the other couch. Leah glared at me cause I was sitting next Caleb I ignored her._

"_Bella can we talk alone for a second?" Sam asked looking at me." Sure Sam we walked to the kitchen._

"_So, what's up Sam? What's going on ? Everything okay? Is it Paul? Rachel?" _

"_Relax Bella, as far as I know Rachel and Paul are fine. In fact just as Leah and I were heading over Paul was headed to Rachel's to tell her everything."_

"_The reason I called you out here is because you and Caleb were having sex last night while Paul Leah and I were talking about the imprint they felt it the entire time they were on the floor in pain they threw up afterwards after they threw up they phased it was to much for them. I here to tell that's enough no more sex with your boyfriend."_

"_Go to hell Sam he's my boyfriend I love him I can sleep with him whenever I want."_

" _You love him so much you slept with Paul and let him mark you yeah I can see how much you love him."_

"_Fuck you Sam I couldn't control myself once he touched me you know what's its like you were with Leah when you fucked her cousin in her bed so go to hell ass."_

"_Watch it Bella, "Sam glared at me. I shook my head at him and walked back to the living room. Leah was sitting next to Caleb so I sat on the couch and put my legs up there was no way I was sitting next to Sam after what the ass just said. Sam came back in and sat on the recliner._

"_Okay Caleb remember last night I told you there were things you needed to know but I didn't elaborate and this is why you wouldn't have understood."_

"_so Caleb, I going to tell you the legends of our people so that you can understand everything." Sam said looking at Caleb. Caleb looked at all of us strangely but nodded. _

"**The Quileute's have been small people from the beginning. But we have always had magic in our blood. We were great sprit warrior, shape shifter than transformed into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe. One day our warriors came across a creature it looked like a man but it was hard as stone and cold as ice. Our warriors sharp teeth finally tore it apart but only fire could completely destroy it. They lived in fear the cold one was not alone, they were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief Taha Aki was the only spirit warrior left after his son was killed. Taha Aki's third wife could see he was going to lose. The third wife was no magical creature no special powers but one courage. The third wife sacrifice distracted the cold one long enough for Taha Aki to completely destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time our enemies have diapered but one remains, cold ones. Our magic awakens when they are near. We sense the treat in our blood. This is what causes us to change into the sprit warrior to protect our tribe."**

"**Our next legend is imprinting: Imprinting is what happens when we find our mate. When we meet eyes for the first time everything changed nothings else matter she become everything to you, you would do anything for her be anything for her weather it is a brother, friend, lover, or mate they get to choose what they want. we our completely devoted to our imprint in every way possible."**

"**Marking is the next legend: marking is what happens when we are intimate with our mate. Our wolf will suddenly have the urge to mark our mate. One the imprint is marked she will carry her wolf's scent so other wolfs know she is marked and stay away. The imprint will not be able to breed with anyone else. The marking usually doesn't happen the first night we are intimate I normally takes years but one of my wolf's did mark his imprint there first night together.**

"_Who? Which one of your wolf's marked his mate?" Caleb asked looking thoughtful._

"_You believe us? Unusually we have to phase to show we are truly wolfs."_

"_Of course you wouldn't have come just to lie to me and Bella wouldn't allow it."_

"_Paul, Leah replied he's the wolf that marked his mate. Isn't that right Bella?"_

"_Yes, "I snapped at her. I looked at Caleb he looked angry and horrified._

"_Caleb last night when Rachel introduce us to Paul he imprinted on me he didn't want the imprint neither did I. I left early came here undressed Paul was waiting there it just happened he marked me. I'm so sorry Caleb."_

"_Sorry? Your sorry?" He asked in the most calm voice I had ever heard. "How could you?" He whispered . "How could you betray me after everything? We were supposed to get married settle down. you're my life… why Bella? Why?" His eyes were watery he fell to his knees and broke down Leah went to comfort him he let her._

"_Leah imprinted on you didn't you Leah? She glared at me for ruining there moment._

"_Yes, it's true Caleb. I did imprint on you last night at the bonfire. when you were talking to Embry I saw you and imprinted ."Caleb stood pushed Leah away. "No, I cant deal with this right now I just can't Bella god I can't even look at you. Leah I need time I'll call we when I'm ready. Sam thanks for setting me straight about everything." he walked out slamming the door behind him. I started crying god I had hurt him so much. Sam came and put his arm around me._

"_It will be okay Bella. He just need time, he will forgive you with time. Leah glared at us and stormed out. I better go after her then get home to Emily. I nodded._

"_Thank you Sam, say hello to Emily for me would you?"_

"_Of course I will. Sam replied with a smile and walked out the door. I needed to talk to my dad I know he knows about everything maybe talking to him would help me. I need a nap right now after I wake up I would go see my dad. I walked to the room and laid under the covers. I was so wiped as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out._


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"I woke up looked at the clock it was 3:15 pm. I jumped out of bed changed into some black shorts and blood red t-shirt. I slipped into some black converse. I brushed my hair out and pulled it into a low ponytail. I then walked over to dad's house door was wide open. Hello? Dad you here?" There was snacks all over the living room TV on. I walked to the kitchen I saw someone reaching the cabinets. "Alright get out before I call the cops my dad is the chief of police." Whoever this guy was he was laughing. He turned at it was Paul.

"Yeah, I know the chief and I are close." He smiled crooked smile. So beautiful, what you doing here?"

"This is my dad's place. what are you doing here?"

"Just chilling with the chief before he took off with sue. he said I could chill here for as long as I wanted." He smirked. He sat on the kitchen table and grabbed a bag of hot fries.

"You better have brought those chips with you Paul." He smirked at me.

"Nope, I sure didn't, chief said I could help myself to anything I wanted said his home was my home. Said we were family this house would be mine one day."

" Dad's delusional" I replied. "That is not happening you will never be family." He glared at me.

"Bella your my imprint, my mate until we die got that?"

I snorted he is out of it. What is up with him? He wasn't acting like this yesterday when we talked.

"Paul, why you acting like this? you didn't act like this last time we talked."

"How did you expect me to act after sleeping with that boyfriend of yours? You knew you were mine knew I'd be hurt by this .I wont you because you didn't id be in physical pain. Besides I had time to think after I talked to Rachel and decided you are mine. After all I did marked you as mine."

"What? Why? Thought you had to be whatever I wanted?" He said nothing but smirked. He walked over to me pulled me to him I tried fighting but he lick the mark on my neck and my knees buckled he used the opportunity to carry up the stairs and dropped me on the bed.

"Paul please don't do this I can't control myself. I won't betray Caleb again he is still my boyfriend I love him."

" Yeah well I don't care you slept with him and I felt everything. It hurt like hell . I wont allow you to do it again." He snapped.

"Paul please no," I tried running to the restroom but Paul jumped me not letting me get away. "Don't do this Paul don't please I don't want to hurt him" he sighed.

"Alright I won't but only because I can see you don't want it because of him but I can only take so much Bella break up with your boyfriend. I'm giving you a week and only a week. I have to get going though I'll be back though." he walked out the room leaving me alone. I sighed in relief. "Thank you" I whispered. "Your welcome" I heard him yell out then a slam of the door letting me know he had left. I got up out of the bed that use to be mine and is now Seth's saw pictures of him and the girl he was arguing with at the beach. I walked out the room and down the stairs and out the front door. I walked back to the guest house Caleb was here sitting on the couch with liquor next to him and picture of us at the beach in La. Both smiling brightly getting ready to kiss when our friend Liam snapped a picture of us.

"Caleb? Hi, his head snapped at me they were watery from crying he wiped his tears away roughly.

"Bella are you here to end things with me so you could be with Paul ?"he grabbed a cigarette and lit it Up. "Don't even think of telling me anything after what you have done. Did you fuck him here? On our bed?" I nodded yes at him.

"No I don't want to be with him it was the imprint I never ever would have other wise Caleb never you know me I love you."

"I believe you but it doesn't hurt any less."

Are going to talk to Leah?" he nodded at me.

"Yeah I going outside to meet her in a few we will be right in front of your dad's house. I don't know what I'm going to do yet guess I'll see how things go when I talk to her." His phone buzzed. He stood and walked out without glancing back at me. I decided to wait for Caleb to see what he decided. I turned on the TV 50 first dates was half way through. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know Caleb is sitting next tome waking me up.

"Bella I'm glad your awake we need to talk. I nodded at him to continue. "I've been talking to Leah I've excepted the imprint we will be friends. we kissed I wanted to see if I felt anything I did and almost lost control when Seth walked by and snapped at us I stop realize fighting it would make matter worse so I'm excepting it we will be friends see were that takes us. Obviously we are over Bella." I had tears running down my cheeks.

"I know." I snapped at him. "Get out… you can sleep at dad's I'm leaving in the morning. you can get all your things then."

"Wait Bella, please let me explain." I didn't I ran to the room locking the door behind me and blasting my radio. I opened the door and ran out. "Caleb?"

"Yes Bella I'm here I'm glad you came back we should finish talking."

"No!" I screamed "you sleep here and pack your shit I don't want Leah here be out by noon I'm sleeping at dads I grabbed a bags of clothes fir tomorrow so I wouldn't have to see him. I walked to dads house I ran to Seth room he was on the bed on the phone.

"Bella what up? Is everything okay?"

"I need somewhere to sleep for tonight can sleep here."

"Of course Bella I'll sleep on the futon. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I don't I just want to close my eyes and pretend this nightmare hasn't happened."

"I'll leave you to it, I be back later to sleep I'll be at Embry's were headed to play basketball on the reservation park but I'll counsel if you need me here."

"No its okay just keep Leah away from this house and the quest house. I just want to sleep."

"Okay I get going "he kissed my cheek and walked out I sighed and laid on the bed and covered myself with the comforter. Closing my eyes and turning some soft rock to put me out I know it was only 6:30 but I couldn't stay up any loner. Last thing heard was Seth saying I'm always here for you sis and a door close.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

"I woke up it was 8:12 pm. I felt some one next to me I looked and it was paul sound asleep seth asleep on the futon with some girl with red hair I grabbed my bag and walked out I saw


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

"I woke up the next morning and chanced a look around .I was in Seth's room. I felt some one next to me I looked and it was Paul sound asleep. Seth asleep on the futon with some girl with fire red hair. I slipped out of bed without waking anyone and slipped out of Seth room. I grabbed my bag and walked out .

"Bella? Baby wait up. I stopped in my tracks and looked up to find Paul I sighed in relief grateful it wasn't Caleb.

"Hey Paul, what's up? I asked looking at him. he came outside in his boxer briefs'. He was looking at me worried.

"I wanted to check on you I heard what happened. Leah was so giddy kept repaying the whole thing over and over .I'm sorry I know how you feel about him. I sensed you needed me.

" Don't worry about me I'm fine. I'm headed home I hope Caleb is gone. I'm really not looking forward to running into him. He needs to move out this is my family home he choose Leah he can live with her.

"I agree with you if you want I can have a word with them and let them know. I nodded yes to him. I'll be back later k. I nodded at him he smiled kissed my cheek and ran into the forest.

"I walked to the house thankfully it was quiet no one was here I noticed everything of Caleb was gone which I was grateful for. I decided to change into some black skinny jeans, white spaghetti strap, with a white long button up blouse left the first 4 buttons unbuttoned. I slipped into some black flats. I curled my hair put some lotion on and grabbed my phone walking back to the main house. I walked to Seth room found the girl sitting on the bed eating a sandwich and Seth on the computer.

"Bella what's up? He smiled but I was looking at his friend wondering who she was. Bella this is Katherine we are friends her…

"My sister kicked me out when she found out I was pregnant. Seth has been an amazing friend I hope its okay I'm here.

"Of course its okay stay as long as you like I walked over to her shook her hand its very nice to meet you I look forward to getting to know you Katherine.

"It is very nice to meet you as well Bella. I smiled at her. She was very pretty long fire red hair, tanned skin ,green eyes, slim. she looked to be about five feet tall. She was wearing some loose boxer shorts a blue shirt you could see her baby belly she looked to be about 4 to 5 months. She must have been hiding it for sometime.

"Seth that little white Honda is yours?

"Actually no its Kat's why do you ask?

"Just curious I guess. So who's white Nissan track that's outside? He looked confused for a second then chuckled.

"That Paul's truck he doesn't use it often he only used it last night because he went grocery shopping with mom and Charlie. Here he left his leys here on the bed he through them to me. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you used it. He smiled. I smiled and walked out and headed to Paul truck I climbed in started the ignition I pushed play on the Cd Paul had and heard Hot Chelle Rae music. The boy had some good taste in music. I started driving to La Push. I pulled up to the parking lot of first beach and shut off the ignition hopped out and took a walk down first beach.

I sat in the sand brought my knees to my chest it hurt so much to have Caleb choose Leah even though they wont be a couple. I was still willing to fight for us but he wasn't. I sighed. I felt a presence next to me I looked and it was Rachel I wasn't looking forward to this conversation she looked to be crying. I stood up and got ready to leave when I felt a tug on my arm.

"Bella since were both here we need to talk about where we all stand. I nodded and sat back down. Paul and I talked but I know he left a lot out. I could always read him like a book. I know when he is lying and when he's being honest. She sighed and looked up to the sky.

**Flash back: I was sitting outside just relaxing hoping Paul would show up. When he did I ran to him but before I reached him he stuck his hand out in front to stop me And said **

"**Rachel I'm glad your home we really need to talk. I hate what about to do to you…. But …I imprinted I've found my life mate. In that moment I couldn't breath I felt like he had literately punched a hole through my chest. He didn't stop there though he went on and what he said shocked me.**

"**Bella, I imprinted on her .she's my mate and before you say anything I've mated with her and marked her. I didn't mean for any of it to happen but it did. I'm basically living with her as of now. I just thought you should hear it from me first.**

"**What Paul? You cant be serious? How could you? I started sobbing hard.**

"**I'm sorry you were hurt because of this we should have never gotten involved.**

"**But not sorry you imprinted? do you regret us being together? I asked but was afraid of his answer.**

"**No I can't be sorry about that imprinting? Its so different from what I thought it to be. I've never felt so alive so.. Myself so Whole. For the first time since my dad passed I'm happy. **

"**No ,no this can't be …Bella? your mate? it's a lie.. she can't be she wouldn't betray me. It's you and me till the end. we are soul mates you said so yourself .you said you fight it if you ever imprinted.**

"**your right… I did say that and I was very wrong. I'm so sorry Rachel you're a good person with a great heart you didn't deserve to be hurt like this. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask for the ring back. It's been in the family for generations. I couldn't believe he was asking for it back. **

"**Are you going to give it to Bella? I asked hoping he's say no.**

"**No Rachel, I'm not I wouldn't do that to her .I will give her my mothers ring . Silent tears were falling sown my cheeks. I couldn't believe it this was really happening .He was walking away from me forever. And was going to be with Bella . I slid the ring off my finger and handed it to him. He thanked me for returning the ring, said goodbye one last time, and slid the ring in his pocket walking away from me. End flashback.**

"Bella all I ask you don't shove your relationship in my face like Emily and Sam did Leah. I saw how it affected her how she put up a wall became a bitter bitch closed off from everyone. We can't be friends anymore I love him he's my soul mate. I may not be his but he's mine. She stood dusting sand off her shorts and walked away. I saw her wiping tears away as she walked away. I hated that she was hurt but couldn't do anything about it. I'm the reason for her pain I basically stole her boyfriend. I sighed and stood up my phone when off.

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_

_We jumped never asking why_

_We kissed, I fell under your spell._

_A love no one could deny_

"Hello? No answer…hello?

"Hey babe ,sorry this phone is messing up. I'm at the house ..where you at? I've been waiting for you.

"I'm on my way home actually …I'll see you soon? I asked wondering if he'd be waiting for me.

"Yes, I'll be waiting… come to your dad's. Sue made some delicious spaghetti with meatballs it's so good come by babe.

"Sure I'll come by see you soon. I replied before hanging up. I walked to the truck. I hopped in and drove home but on the way I saw that chick Seth was arguing with .she was walking home I assumed. I stopped the truck and rolled the window down. Hi hun, you need a ride home?

"Yeah, she laughed that would be great actually my car just left me stranded. I was going to walk back to forks my phone died on me.

"Hop in… Alexi isn't it? She hopped in and looked at me surprised at that but nodded at me.

"Yes, how did you know my name?

"My step brother Seth he told me your name. she looked surprised for a second.

"Seth he's your brother? your Bella swan? He use to talk about you all the time. The sister he always wanted but never had. He told that once Leah over heard she was pissed. She lashed out at me. she smirked at me then spat out that I had a one night stand with Paul and Seth dumped me. She sighed. I miss him everyday but I'm learning to live without him. She sighed and took a breath my house is on E Division Street.

"Okay ,I nodded at her that's not to far from my house. We made small talk while I drove her home. Once we reached her house I stopped her. Hey Alexi, if you ever need to talk you should call me. I wrote my number down on hand. she smiled nodded and hopped off. Once she was inside I drove home. When I parked the trucks outside Paul was outside with some blonde girl talking. I hopped off and headed for the back house I wasn't going to interrupt there conversation he could have her for all I cared.

"Bella where you going? I thought you were going to have dinner here. I glared at him hard enough for him to flinch back. Whoa babe what's up?

"Who's that Paul? you better of not brought one of those sluts to my house. He looked down but said he'd ask her to leave.

"Hi, I'm Scarlett Paul and I are old friends she smile. and you are?

"I'm Bella swan Paul's girlfriend. she looked surprised at that. now leave and don't bather coming back. I snarled at her. She flinched back in fright.

"Paul what exactly were you thinking bring some whore here ? Are you out of your damn mind?

"I didn't bring her here it was Embry. He just showed up with her. she just came up to me asked me what I was doing here. that's when you showed up but that's all babe. come on I would never bring some slut here babe never. I sighed nodded and hugged him and kissed his chest. I don't fell like being around the family lets go home and lie down. he nodded and we walked away. I saw Embry ran out, grab her and headed for a car he gave me a apologetic look and shoved her in the car driving off. I noticed the blonde looking at Paul but he didn't look he was just looking at me. I smiled at him grabbed his hand and walked in the house and into the bedroom. I saw a couple of duffel bags with Paul's clothes in it. A picture of Paul as a kid in a baseball uniform standing next to his dad smiling. Another with his mom, dad ,and himself . another looked recent with him and his mom.

"Hey babe, I hope this is okay? he asked pointing to his things.

"Its fine in fact its kind of nice. I don't really want to be alone. It will be nice having you here. I smiled at him. I slipped out of my clothes and put on one of Paul's shirts and climbed in bed. Paul climbed in bed pulling me to his chest kissing my forehead. I felt him take something from his pocket, place it on the dresser then switching the light off. I sighed rolled over getting comfortable Paul did the same wrapping his arm around me. I shut me eyes falling into a peaceful sleep.

**AN: review and let me know what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

"I woke the next morning with Paul sitting on the bed legs crossed watching arrow. I sat up looked to the night stand and saw a engagement ring it must have been the one Rachel told me about I felt horrible .Her life is falling apart because of me not just that but Paul is living with me they were together for years before they moved in.

"Hi pretty girl," Paul said smiling before kissing my cheek. I talked to my mom after I ended it with Rachel. she is very much looking forward to meeting you and soon." What? He can't be serious? Can he? Why would she want to meet me? I stole him from his girlfriend.

"Paul? Why would she want to meet me? I would think she'd hate me. Are her and Rachel close?" He snorted.

" Hardly I don't know why but mom doesn't care for her. When I told her I met another and ended things with Rachel she was over the moon. she wants to meet you. What do you think?"

"I don't know Paul, I mean we just decided to except the imprint. We are not even together yet. I would love to me your mom though."

"Tomorrow is good for me I'm off so we can do it then?" he asked looking me over. I nodded yes to him.

"Does your mom know your a wolf? Of the Pack? Imprinting?" I asked

"No she doesn't know and I don't Want her to. As far as she know I work with Sam doing construction for the tribe." "I nodded in understanding. I have patrol I have to get going. I'll see you later" he said kissing before jumping off the bed and walking out the bedroom. I walked to the living room and put on the TV. There was a knock at the door it swung open it was dad.

"Dad hi, is everything okay?" He looked upset about something though I didn't know what.

"No honey it's not. I know you and Leah… I rolled my eyes. Dad sighed giving a look. I know, I know you don't like her and even more so now but hear me out." I nodded at him to continue. "She's going to be your sister." "don't remind me" I thought to myself "you're going to have to get along. you are both apart of the pack your both going to have to get over yourselves and be adults here."

"you can't be serious dad, first of all she was horrible to me a total bitch and now she imprinted on Caleb. I have no choice but to let him go. You're my dad I want Caleb and Leah gone from your house it's better for all of us. I said never taking my eyes off of him.

"Your right Bella you are my daughter you come first always. I will ask Caleb to find his own place."

"I jumped and ran to him. "Thank you daddy." I hugged him. I felt him smile.

"I'm always here for you baby girl. Never doubt that. I moved on yes ,and I'm going to have to step children and I love them but no one could ever replace you darling never."

" I do know that Dad. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" He chuckled.

"No sweetie, I have to get going to work. I just wanted to talk before going in. just about the situation with Leah maybe just be friendly is all I ask. I know it's a difficult situation." I nodded. Ask Paul to come by later I'd like to talk to him." I raised an eyebrow.

"Dad what's so great about Paul? Why do you like him so much?" He chuckled.

"I didn't always care for him. The Paul I knew back then. I wouldn't have wanted with my daughter. He was a real player that boy hop from girl to girl. I arrested him quite a few time caught him at the beach with two girls in a parked car at the grocery store plenty more places but he has had his share of girls. When he saw Rachel he wanted her right of way she didn't give him the time of day. so he proved himself. stopped sleeping around got a job at the Attera store. Before you knew it they were together ever since. He phased about a year into the relationship but wouldn't leave Rachel. Rachel was told when she witnessed her brother phase but decided to stay with Paul. Then you came home sweetie changed everything. That's what changed my mind about Paul how we became close he became a son to me ad I'm very happy he imprinted on you happy to have him a part of the family. But not about Rachel being hurt but she did know what she was getting into. Alright sweetie I've got to get going to work. I nodded hugged him and watched him walk out." I decided to sit outside but that was a bad idea. I saw Embry and Leah arguing. I walked closer to listen in.

"Why do you have to ruin everything Leah? Caleb and Bella were happy. He doesn't want you he only wants Bella he told me that's how I know. He said he only kissed you to see if Bella was lying and excepted it because it was the right thing to do. He wants Bella not you." Embry snapped an her. I saw tears rolling down her cheek. Damn Embry that was uncalled for I thought to myself.

"I know he wants her and that hurts more than I thought it would. I want him to want me" she replied sobbing. Embry's eyes widened in surprise.

"Leah I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. you were just pushing my buttons about Charlene and I lost it. You were right I shouldn't have brought her here. Bella saw her and looked angry at Paul probably thinking he brought her here. Come on Leah let's go let me treat you to some food" she nodded leaning into him. I watched them get into Embry's 4 runner and drive off.

"Hey Bella," I looked over and I saw Caleb. I really didn't want to b near him. I started walking away but he grabbed my arm stopping me. I glared at him but he didn't let go of me. I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm sorry about what happened with Leah but you have to know I love you."

"I do know that but it doesn't matter not anymore. You have Leah and I Paul. I think you should know Paul has moved in with me."

"I know Bella and I hate it, hate that your sharing a home with him."

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard someone roar. I looked and it was Paul he looked angry like he wanted to murder something. He glared at me.

"Paul, relax, we were just talking. You have nothing to be angry about."

"Go wait for me inside we will talk when I get there. I'm going to have a talk with Caleb" he spat. I went to argue but he glared at me so I walked to the house and waited for him to return. I turned on the TV and waited.

**PPOV**

"I think its about time we had a little talk wouldn't you say?" I smirked at him. He glared at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"What do you want to talk about? About how you stole my girl?" He asked.

"I didn't steal her from you. She was never truly yours, she was mine from the moment she was born were soul mates you cant fight destiny."

"She didn't want this. she would have never chosen you never." He snapped.

"It doesn't really matter does it? I imprinted on her, claimed and marked her. She's mine… you will never be with her again. Its over except it and move on. she is my girl now."

"Your scared." he whispered. "You suspect that she loves me more than she could ever love you even though she is marked. Am I right?" I am aren't I. I glared at him. how that how does he know about my insecurities.

"I'll get over my fears eventually, she's mine now I wont let you take her from me." I snarled and him. he took a step back from me.

"Paul? what the hell are you doing? Are you out of your mind?" I gave Seth a what the hell look. I looked down and saw my paws. How did this happen. "Run into the forest before someone see you. jeeze Paul." Seth grumbled. Following me into the forest. He then stripped his clothes off and phased.

"_What happened Paul? How could you lose it like that and phase in front of a human? You could have really hurt him." Seth snapped at me._

"_I don't know man. I was angry and scared . I don't want to lose her. I love her. We both do the human and the wolf. For the wolf it was instant but the human is slowly falling for her. I don't know what happened. I haven't lost it like that in years. I guess I was so pissed I didn't realize I had phased." I sighed._

"_Alright Paul apologize to Caleb and I wont tell Sam. you know I can keep things to myself and we both know you can as well."_

"_No way in hell Seth. He wants my girl and he can't have her. So fuck off." I snapped at him. He rolled his big wolf eyes._

"_I mean about phasing ass wipe. How do you think Bella would feel if you had hurt him? whose side do you think she'd be on your or his?" I sighed defeated. I knew he was right Bella would take his side._

"_You're right I will apologize but I don't like it. I can't lose Bella before we have even began. I'm going to tell her before Caleb get a chance to other wise she will wind up pissed at me. He nodded. We both phased back. I gabbed a pair of shorts by the tree and walked back to the house. Caleb was sitting outside._

"Listen dude, I apologize about phasing back there. You were right about everything and it pissed me off. Bella is with me now just give in to Leah and leave Bella alone.

"I know man, I'm not giving into to Leah though I'm in love with Bella and she loves me too. Nothing can be done about it though. He replied before walking away from me. Why can't anything be easy. I sighed. When I walked back to the house I found Bella sleeping on the bed. I slipped in bed next to her. Tomorrow morning I'd talk to her and pray she wouldn't hate me. Within minutes I was asleep.

**AN: Review please let me know what you think**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

"I woke up and found myself on the bed. I didn't see Paul anywhere though. I walked to the living room to find Paul and Leah arguing.

"Thinking you could had really hurt him. Leah snapped at him.

"will you shut up Leah I haven't even told Bella yet. you want to know the reason I phased in front of your imprint? He was taunting me about Bella and I was pissed he made it perfectly clear than he wants Bella and isn't giving in to you.

"Paul? Everything okay? What is she doing here? I snapped glaring at Leah. Leah rolled her eyes.

"she is leaving aren't you Leah he glared hard at her she nodded reluctantly and left slamming the door.

"Paul I heard about some of what you were talking about we should talk. We both sat on the couch. He sighed.

"Babe we got into it. I told him to back off we were together now he couldn't go against a imprint. He wouldn't let it go though. He said he knew that you loved him more than you could ever love me and that I knew it. He said you wouldn't have ever chosen me if not for the imprint. I phased I didn't even know it until Seth came screaming at me. I gasped.

" oh god Caleb. Did you hurt him? I blurted out. Did you hurt him? where is he? Before he could answer I ran out to find him. I ran to dad I found him in the living room talking softly with Seth. Caleb thank god your okay. I thought he'd hurt you. I ran to him wrapping my arms around him and sighed kissing his shoulder. I was scared. He sighed holding me tight.

"I'll give you two a minute to talk. Seth said standing and leaving us alone. I moved to pull away but he held on to me tight.

"Not yet just a little longer… please. He pleaded. I nodded holding on just as tight. I love you Bella. He said pulling away but pulling me to sit next to him. I'll always nothing and no one can change that not ever. I can't let you go Bella. I'm so in love with you .you've changed my life.

"Caleb I love you too that hasn't changed. I heard to gasp but ignored it. I then heard a door slam. we can't fight destiny we'd be fools to try.

"I'm leaving tonight Bella. I can't take this seeing you with him. It's killing me, it kills me. Embry has his own place on this reservation. He offered up one of his rooms. I've excepted his offer. This is your family I'm not apart of it. I have no right here. I know how much your father loves Paul there really close huh? I nodded at him. I'm going to pack my things the sooner the better Embry will here soon. I guess this is goodbye for now he hugged me tight love you baby girl forever and ever baby.

"I love you too Caleb I felt my tears falling he kissed them away. Then walked up stairs. I didn't know what to do I fell to the couch.

"Bella? I saw Seth look at me with a sad expression. I felt Seth hold me to him. I heard what happened as did Leah and Paul there pretty angry they phased and ran off. it's a good idea for Caleb move out. you do know that right?

"Yes, I do know that. It's hard saying goodbye. I thought he was my forever still love him but we need this time to get over one another and truly move on with both Leah and Paul.

"Let me walk you home Bella. I nodded at him and let him lead me home. I sat on the couch and waited for Paul we needed to talk. I wiped away my tears.

"I'm going to get going Bella. Embry has let Sam know and the elders of Caleb moving in with him. They have given there blessing. I nodded. He kissed my cheek and walked out the door.

"Bella? Paul growled at me and glared. Then sighed defeated slumping onto the couch. I heard you your still in love with him.

"I do still love him. Paul I human there is no magical power that got rid of my love for him like imprinting on me got rid of what you once felt for Rachel.

"I know, I guess I just have to wait it out? he asked hopeful I wouldn't leave him.

"Yeah, you will …think you can do it? He nodded.

"Paul I think we should get to know each other is this is going to really work .

"I agree with you one hundred percent on this matter. I'll tell you about my family.


	11. Chapter 11

**PPOV**

"_I was so pissed I didn't know what to do. When I ran after her I had no idea I'd find .I didn't think I'd find her in his arms telling him she loved him too. I felt like she had ripped open my chest and stomped on my heart. It hurt god it hurt so funcking bad worse than I thought it ever could. How could she love him still? She's my girl dammit mine. I ran off, I made just inside the forest before I phased I really didn't want anyone in my head._

"_**This is bull shit utter bull none of the other imprinted wolf with through this. For fuck sake Sam slept with my cousin right away and accepted the imprint right away. What's so different about mine? He doesn't even want me just her. What's so great about Bella? What does she have **_**that I don't? I really didn't feel like hearing her wining I have enough with my own shit. I phased back didn't want to hear her any longer.**_ I saw Leah phase back and glared at me. I rolled my eyes and walked away she was so annoying. I walked back to the house Bella was sitting on the couch. I glared at her she really hurt me. I sighed slumping to the couch defeated if she still loved him there really was nothing I can do. "so, I heard you tell him you still loved him." _

"_I do still love him." She replied in a soft voice. "I'm human there is no magic that got rid of my love him like imprinting did for you."_

"_I know, I know it's just I don't understand all the other imprints excepted the imprint right away."_

"_All the imprint weren't in a relationship though were they Paul?"_

"_No I guess not, guess its different if you were in a relationship huh?"_

"_Yes, I believe it is. I mean I have these feeling for you and I want to try but I am still very much in love with Caleb. It is just going to take some time is all. Are you okay with waiting for me to be completely over him before anything happens between us."_

"_Yes, I think I can do that. I'll wait as long as it takes. It's going to kill me but I can do it." I smiled softly at her. she was worth it no matter how long it took. She was my girl, 'I'd do anything for her. She smiled up at me._

"_I'm glad I really am. I think we should get to know each other for this to really work". She said glancing at me._

"_I agree with you. I'll tell you my story." I grabbed her hand and lased our fingers together kissing her palm. "My mom and dad grew up together best friends as they grew up they slowly started galling in love with each other. They started dating at 15. When mom was 17 she was pregnant with me. My dad freaked when he found out stormed out of the house. The next day he came to mom houses she had been crying he had come back to apologize and brought some Lilly's moms favorite flowers and a baby outfit. Mom tried pushing him away but he held her told her he was sorry showed her the flowers and outfit told he was in and got down on one knee took out a ring and proposed to her. They married the summer after graduation mom was six months pregnant. My dad was the best. We did everything together. He thought me everything we were close until.. there was a accident dad's life was taken. He lived long enough to tell us he loved us. I was 15 at the time I became angry and bitter with in weeks I'd phased that's when I met Jared. I knew of him we were just in different clicks but we became instant friend. I was still angry though I hated life. Sex was the only thing that help with my anger and aggression. It was just sex I made that very clear to the girls I took to bed. It wasn't my fault they read more into it than it was. I kicked they out the moment I got off. Of course they were angry hurt but I told them it was just sex. I wasn't looking for more. And if I was it wouldn't be with some girl who gave it up on the first night."_

"_I don't blame you, you had a hard life Paul. You have been through so much on to top it off you didn't really have time to grieve. You phased not long after your dad passed. I'm glad you found Rachel she changed you into the man you are today. I don't gather I would have like the you, you were then." I chuckled._

"_No baby, I suppose you wouldn't have liked me then. I'm sure I would have been a jackass to you. The me I was then wouldn't have wanted you wouldn't have wanted to be tied down would have fought it all the way. I'm glad though glad I'm not him anymore." My phone went off but I couldn't find it._

_**She use to be my only enemy**_

_**She never let me free,**_

_**Catching me in places**_

_**I know I shouldn't be,**_

_**Ever other day I crossed the line,**_

_**I didn't mean to be so bad,**_

_**Now I see though your eyes,**_

_**All you did was love**_

_**Mama I love you,**_

_**Mama I care,**_

"_Hello? Hi mom, how is everything? Huh? Yes I talked to her already. Tomorrow is good for us. Great what time? 5 a clock? Cool we will be there. Love you too mom." I chuckled bye. "So mom was just confirming us coming over tomorrow for dinner. "She nodded and smiled. Urging me to continue my story._

"_As I grew I had become pretty close to Sam, Jared and of course Emily. Kim and I not so much. I get along with the other wolves all but Leah I really cant stand her. "She nodded at me in understanding. "I enjoy spending time with my pack brother Sam, Jared, Emily, Charlie and now you. So baby, I want to know about your life. "She smiled and nodded._

**BPOV**

"_She was vacationing with a few friends from Virginia her home town. She was traveling around. My mom is very adventures. She met my dad on first beach. They spent a few weeks together before mom left . Before she left she promised dad she'd visit before heading home. mom had missed dad so when she came to visit dad convinced her to stay a while longer. Mom loved being in love. She loved the feeling of living an adventure. Dad proposed she said yes. They were married in the court house with only dad's parents and his best friends Harry, Billy. And Quil. When found out she was pregnant she was happy. After a few months though she wasn't happy living there the rain was depressing to her. Dad was busy with work and looking after his parents. She no longer felt like she was living on adventure. When mom had me she become more responsible but she still wasn't happy with her life. She really didn't want me growing up in this town told dad so asked him to leave with her. Dad refused and fought for co steady of me and won. They divorced after dad won and mom left. I'd see mom summers and holidays. As you know it took dad forever to move on. Finally he met Sue and he's never been happier. I still talk to mom and email but that's about it."_

"_I like reading and writing that's what I went to school for o be a writer. I want to start writing a book. I love the out doors just laying in the grass with a blanket and a book letting the wind hit my face and blow my hair. walking along they beach watching the waves. I love it here."_

"_wow babe ,that was some story. I'm glad you like it here cause your stuck here with me. "He replied not at all happy about it._

"_You don't sound so happy about it Paul. What gives? Why are you so down?"_

"_It's just… I didn't want to be stuck in this town. I wanted to graduate and get out of this town. But phasing made that impossible. Then I went and imprinted on you. your stuck with me. you wouldn't want me if I hadn't imprinted just like Caleb said." I grumbled._

"_That's not true I would have wanted you. In fact before we locked eyes and you imprinted on me I was attracted to you I wanted you I had forgotten for a brief moment I was with Caleb." I replied looking at him. He had a small smile on his face._

"_Really? You were? So you would have still wanted me? Even if I hadn't imprinted on you?"_

"_Yes I would have. I wouldn't have acted on it but yes I would have defiantly still wanted you no doubt." We both smiled at each other. Paul's phone buzzed. He answered it._

"_Hey bro, what's up? I can do that. Sure I'll ask her. Yup be right over. Babe that was Jared. He what's us to come over._

"_Sounds great I'd love to go. "I replied smiling at him. It be great to make friends with all of the people important to him._

"_Great lets go." He walked to the room came back out with some black jeans, black boots and a black fitting t-shirt. He grabbed his keys and my hand and walked to his truck. We hopped in and drove to Jared's house. It was pretty silent drive. We parked right in front of a red brick house that just happened to be two houses down from the blacks house. Once we got out Paul grabbed my hand. I saw Rachel outside with her brother she glanced at us and run inside. I sighed Paul didn't seem to notice though. He walked to the door. We just about to knock when someone called his name….._


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

"Some blonde bitch with blue eyes a too short blue dress. Eyeing him up and down. She obviously wanted him not that I could blame her. Paul looked at her rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. Mumbling about stupid sluts. She walked over to us and smiled sweetly at Paul.

"Hi Paul, I heard you and Rachel broke up. Maybe we could hang out soon." She stated trailing a finger up his arm. I cleared my throat and grabbed Paul's arm removing her hand from him.

"I don't think so sweetie. looks like you missed your chance. Paul is my man now tough luck." I said sweetly. She glared at me then looked to Paul who had the biggest smile on his face wrapped an arm around me.

"So you dumped Rachel who you've been with for years for…her" she looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes, I did okay? I'm with Bella now so get lost. I don't have time for any whores." he snapped.

"Are you sure?" she asked biting her lip. "I made you feel real good before you said I was amazing. I was the only girl you ever hooked up more than once remember? Let me jog your memory baby." she said seductively. She trailed a finger up his chest. I grabbed her finger and punched her in the mouth. "Enough is enough he's mine no whore is allowed to touch him." I snapped.

"You bitch I'm bleeding."

"You better back the fuck off or your next period will be coming out of your nose." I snapped at her. She flinched then smirked. "You feel me?"

"Bring it bitch… I can take you." She replied with a smirk.

"Let's do this." before she could blink I punched her nose hard I heard a crack. "Take that bitch. Nobody messes what what's mine and Paul is in fact mine." I snarled at her. she was laying on the ground holding her nose obviously in pain good. I smirked.

" Babe what were you thinking?" Paul asked but I paid him no mind I jumped her and started pulling her hair and slamming her head into the sand. She was screaming and yelling for me to stop but I wouldn't. blood gushing out of her nose. I was pulled from the bitch by Paul.

"Paul what the hell? let me at the bitch." He shook his head no at me.

"Babe what the hell? What do you think you're doing? She's just some whore. I don't want her. I only want you." he said pleading with me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah I know that Paul. But she needed to be taught a lesson. theses sluts need to know your taken and if they try anything there going to get a beat down." I smirked.

"Damn that's kind of hot." Paul replied before slamming his lips to mine in a hungry kiss. I heard someone clear there throat. we looked and it was Jared smirking at us with some blonde girl at his side.

"Hey guys," he said smirking at me. What's going on?

"Oh My god heather what happened? Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" she snapped at her. The chick put her head down in apology I'm assuming. "Help me up I need to go to the doctor." She did as she was told.

"Jared I'll see you later. call me?" she asked. He nodded smiling at her. Okay what was going on thought he was with Kim. They walked away together.

"What the hell? Jared what are you doing? What was Selene doing here? She asked you to call her and you said yes. What gives? Paul snarled at him. She's not your damn imprint Kim is.

"I know were taking a break. I'm not happy with her I never was you know. I only gave in because I thought there was no other choice. Embry and I were actually talking about it Kim overheard. And once I heard that there is a way to see your imprint without actually being with her I jumped at the chance. I kissed Selene to see what would happen it was good. I felt no pain it was actually really nice. Kim saw. She moved out. she's living with her cousin Julie."

"What?" I snapped glaring at Paul? "What the hell Paul?"

"What babe? I didn't do anything? It was Jared. Why you pissed at me?" Paul asked confused.

"Because you didn't tell me you didn't need to be with your imprint."

"We didn't know there was a way but now we do. if both the imprint and wolf refuse the imprint there is a way for them to be friends they will still need to be in each other presence though. but they don't have to be together. we didn't know that but either way it wouldn't have been possible for us because your marked as my mate. Beside we both wanted it. Jared didn't that's why its so easy for him."

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I was just surprised and upset but your right I did want it." I sighed.

"Guys, do you guys want to come inside? We can hang out." We nodded walking inside. We sat down on the couch. The door slammed opened and a beautiful Quileute woman walked in. she was slim had long hair going to her waist.

"Paul," Kim said nodding to Paul. She looked at me in question.

"Hi, I'm Bella Paul's imprint," her eyes got watery at that. She smiled walked over to me and shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I would have loved to become friends." she smiled sadly.

"We can still be friends in fact here's my number." I wrote it down for her. "Call me anytime I'd love to get to know you." I smiled.

"I….really? Thank you Bella. I will call you soon. I'm going to get the rest of my things and be on my way." she smiled then walked upstairs.

"Hey guys, sorry my mom called she found out about the split and was yelling at me." Jared said looking at us.

"Kim's here packing her things." I told him. I then grabbed Paul's hand he smile in return. "She and I are going to be friends." He nodded.

"I don't know what to do here I hate that I'm hurting her but my heart just isn't in it." Paul walked over to him.

"Dude its going to be okay. She will move on it will take time but she will. I'm here for you man." While they were having there talk I walked upstairs door wide open. Kim placing things in her boxes. She grabbed everything and walked toward the door.

"Bella hey, can I ask you to help me carry these things to my car." Kim asked in a soft voice.

"Of course Kim." I grabbed two boxes she grabbed the other two and we walked town the stairs. We walked out to the car and placed her things in her trunk.

"Thanks Bella, I appreciate that I really do. I better get going I'm going over to Jared's moms she want's to talk. Talk soon" she said. Then got in her car driving off. I sighed. I felt bad for her. I sat on the steps.

"Hey Swan, why you throwing your relationship in Rachel's face?" I looked up and it was Elena Gilman. Her long brown hair blowing in her face. We were all friends once upon a time. "Say something," she pleaded with me.

"What do want me to say Lena? We weren't doing it on purpose but Paul has got family and friends here. We will be here a lot." Jared just happens to live near her I had no idea though.

"What are you doing Bella? I don't get it. Why would you take our best friend's boyfriend? What gave you the right?" She shook her head in disbelief. "What about your boyfriend?"

"It doesn't matter. Paul and I are together now. He and Rachel are done and that's it were done talking about this." I snapped at her. She flinched got up and walked back to Rachel's house.

"Bella hey, I looked over and it was Embry call standing on the steps of the house next to Jared's. He walked over.

"Embry, please tell me you don't live here. Please tell me."

"Relax Bella, he smiled. "I'm just visiting my mom she lives here. I live about five minutes away two houses down from the Clearwater's. Thank god" I thought. So I saw you talking to Elena. I nodded at him. "We dated for about 2 years. then but when the silvers came to town she dumped me for Steven they dated for 3 in a half years. David his brother was a total dick but he had fallen in love with Elena. I guess back home he dated her cousin Kathy who happened to look just like her. Elena slowly started falling in love with Him. Steven noticed they talked things out decided to take sometime off until she figured out her feelings out. she gave into her feeling for David they been together for a year now. She so completely in love with him. She's so happy so free." He smiled sadly.

"Embry sweetie, I'm sorry she broke your heart." I hugged him. "Not only you but Steven too. She got with his brother. Damn… and she had the nerve to judge me. Bitch" I mumbled. And I have an excuse what's hers?

"It's cool… I'm over it the past is the past. I moved on. Well sort of. Oh god she's beautiful." He said looking across the street where Elena and Rachel were sitting and talking. He sighed. "I better get going. It hurt to see her and be able to hold her." He kissed my cheek got on his bike and drove off. Elena saw and didn't look happy. She stormed over to me. I didn't feel like dealing with her so before she reached me I walked inside. Seems like I came in the middle of there conversation.

"I know dude, if I hadn't got her off her she would have really fucked her up." Paul said. He and Jared both chuckled. "Well dude, I better get going and get some rest. I have get up early for work. He stretched then stood up.

"Alright Paul, thanks for coming I really did appreciate it. I really needed a friend to talk to. so thanks." Jared said he looked grateful. Paul smiled nodded and shoulder bumped him.

"Babe? Where is my woman?" He asked looking around? He smiled when he spotted me. "Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and walked over to him. He nodded at Jared grabbed my hand and we walked out the house. He opened the door to the truck for me as I got in. he hopped in and drove off toward forks. Once we reached the house I hopped off and headed inside. I just jumped in bed kicking my shoes off. I was all of a sudden sleepy. I felt Paul pull me to him and kiss my cheek.

"Goodnight babe, man I beat have to wake up early. Sam and I are working on a house tomorrow morning. I closed my eyes and shut the lamp off. "Night baby girl," he mumbled. I felt his heart beating which put me in to a deep sleep.

**AN: review please let me know what you thought of this chapter**


End file.
